


run boy run.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Pedophilia, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe he should just let the world end.





	run boy run.

“that’s it, i’m calling security.”

five heard the woman walk away but kept his eyes closed, the distinct sound of her heels echoing as she did. he could care less about getting kicked out; he was drunk as  _fuck_ and the world was going to end. all of his work to get back, only for it to burn, quite literally, right in front of his eyes.

he could hear the heels clicking on the ground again, a new set of footsteps coming with her, but before she could make it, someone was picking him up. he struggled to open his eyes and simply held onto diloris instead, snuggling into the broad chest of whoever had picked him up.

“sir, is this your kid?” the woman said to whoever had picked him up, and he swore he could hear some more conversation happening, but his mind was getting foggy. maybe getting drunk wasn’t as fun as they all made it out to seem.

five felt cold air hit his face and he shivered. forcing himself to open his eyes, he looked up at the person holding him. quite big, but fit, with stubble on his face and underbags under his eyes. he looked gross and unstable.

”’m okay,” five mumbled, words slurring together. he tried to squirm out of the hold, but the man tightened it. 

deciding enough was enough, five tried to jump out of his arms. but through the haze in his mind and the drunk sway of his whole body, he couldn’t; he couldn’t get away.

”put me down, asshole,” five cursed, though it wasn’t as intemidating as it could be with the drunken accent of his words. the man rolled his eyes and soon placing him into a...van? 

the doors shut and five felt his world swirl as the man rough-housed him onto his back. he legs shook as he desperatley tried to get up, only to be pushed back down and laughed at.

_what did this guy want?_

“whoever let you get drunk was surely dumb,” the man mumbled, running his hands down his arms and then grabbing both of his small wrists with one big hand, “or maybe you somehow got that alcohol yourself. whatever the reason, i’m sure glad it happened; you’re to  _pretty_ to walk away from.”

five instantly knew what this guy was and what he wanted. a disgusting pedophile wanting to assault him in the back of whatever pedo-van he drove.

with the world destroyed and all people wiped from the face of the earth, five never had sex. he learned about it briefly before jumping in time, and only had burnt or half-way destroyed porn magazines to further his knowledge. he was a virgin, of course, and hell if this guy was going to take that from him.

”no,” five tried to pull his wrists out from the guys hands, tried to kick, tried to jump out of the van, but nothing worked. he was weak within the effects of heavy drinking, “i-i don’t want to- stop!”

the man ignored him and started pulling his clothes off, starting with kicking his shoes off and pulling his jacket away. he didn’t bother to take his shirt all the way off, only bringing it up to kiss at his chest.

five squirmed, begging with slurred speech, eyes swimming within a daze and wanting to black out. he wanted to puke, and he didn’t know if it was because he was so drunk or because the guy was working on his shorts.

”so pretty,” the man said as he pulled his shorts and underwear down, and five couldn’t breathe anymore. the guy was touching him everywhere, the guy’s mouth was on his neck and his hands were on his bottom and he couldn’t breathe, he needed out, he needed to get out, he needed to save his family-

he was outside. 

five fell to the ground after his jump, energy drained and a heavy headache taking over his senses. his clothes were still torn and taken off, his shoes were gone, and diloris was missing.

he wanted to fucking cry, but he didn’t.

”i think that’s him!”

five weakly tried to crawl away, swearing in his head as someone continued to speak. that man was coming back for him and five couldn’t jump again, he was drained and so so  _tired._

”five?” 

he opened his eyes slowly, looking up to find diego and luther. great. at least luther had diloris in his hand. 

diego looked down at him with confusion, “are you okay? what happened to your clothes.”

five groggily sat up, ignoring his brothers and pulling his underwear and shorts back on, sloppily. when that was done with, he looked towards his brothers and tried to stand, before falling down again. someone caught him, but he didn’t open his eyes to see who as he drifted off to a fitful sleep.

maybe he should just let the world end.


End file.
